WarioWare
WarioWare is a series of video games published by Nintendo. It centers around Wario, a character from the Mario series, and his fictional company, which manufactures "microgames". Many of these are Metroid-themed, all of which appear in 9-Volt's set of microgames, which are based on old Nintendo video games. ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!'' and Mega Party Game$! "Destroy Mother Brain! Ah, "Metroid"... Now that's one good game!" Both of these games contain a single Metroid-themed microgame, named just that - Metroid. This microgame re-enacts the fight between Samus and Mother Brain in the first game, and involves Samus firing Missiles at her foe. She cannot move, but can turn into Morph Ball form. Samus possesses the Varia Suit, 99 Missiles, and 8 Energy Tanks but zero Energy. (Taking a hit from the Rinka only make her shake.) One shot is enough to break through Mother Brain's Control Capsule (and the damage is slightly larger than before), exposing her to attack. Cannons fire on all three levels, but cannot hit Samus's position. Rinkas are only present on the second and third levels and can block Missiles as well as hit Samus. The sound effects are slightly different, with the Missile shots sounding more like when the Kiru Giru from Metroid: Zero Mission is pushed back. There is also a slight alarm blaring when Mother Brain is destroyed, which is most likely a reference to the Famicom Disk System version of the game. In addition, the BGM used during this time is the Tourian theme instead of the Zebetite theme. ''WarioWare: Twisted! This game contains multiple microgames based on ''Metroid and one record based on the ending theme. Metroid-Morph Ball "Ball CLEAR 10 Pts. Roll around and get the missile! '(Tilt)' Roll '''A' Jump"'' *Tilt symbol represented with a Game Boy Advance and two arrows around the top of it. This microgame sets Samus in Brinstar, with the objective of rolling in Morph Ball to a Missile Tank. At the start of the game, Samus will enter her Morph Ball and tilting the game console will alter the gravity of the stage, as if it were being turned. Pressing the "A" button will activate the Spring Ball, even though this ability was not present in Metroid. Samus always has the Power Suit and no HUD appears, indicating Energy or Missiles, but touching a Zoomer or Acid will result in instant death. Three variations appear for each of the three difficulty levels. The first stages have the Brinstar theme and one Zoomer (one variation has a Door while another has a red Air Hole), the second stages always have a Chozo Statue holding the expansion with Kraid's Lair's theme, and the third difficulty stages always contain acid and plays the Silence theme. On rare occasions, Samus will appear in her Justin Bailey suit. Metroid-Samus Metroid-Samus CLEAR 15 Pts. Use the arm cannon to shoot all the enemies. '(Tilt)' Move arm '''A' Shoot"'' *Tilt symbol represented with a Game Boy Advance and two arrows around the top of it. This game places Samus in a location that resembles the Starting Point in Brinstar, however the top and bottom are slightly cropped (at least one tile for each), the large midair block structures are missing, and the ceiling is slightly different, with the two lowest hanging pieces missing. In each of the three difficulty stages, Samus is standing, face-forward with her right arm raised. In this microgame, her right arm is slightly enlarged, with the Arm Cannon aimed by tilting the Game Boy Advance. When the first difficulty level begins, a red arrow with a circle at the base containing the letter "A" is above the Arm Cannon and aligns with it when the arm is turned. If the A button is pressed, Samus fires a blue laser resembling the Hyper Beam or Phazon Beam and the symbol disappears (on the first difficulty level only). The first level plays Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare and a Ripper slowly travels to the left side of the screen. The second level plays the classic Brinstar theme and has a blue Waver fly left across the top of the screen and will bounce from the left and then right sides, if allowed to. Both of these enemies must be killed in order to win the individual stage, and only require one hit to defeat. The final level plays the ending theme and has a Metroid attempting to attack Samus. In this stage, she must repel the Metroid from attaching itself to her in order to win. Mewtroid "Mewtroid Roll left and right to defeat the evil bugs! Your quick moves and paw cannon will bring you to victory! '(Tilt)' Roll '''A' Fire"'' There is also a full game called Mewtroid, which features a cat with a "Paw Cannon". The game features the cat blasting insects while rolling around on the floor with the original Brinstar theme playing. Tilting the game will cause the cat to roll, but if the cat is left still for a few moments, then it will automatically turn and lay on its belly and then meow, mostly concealing the paw cannon and appearing like a normal cat. A quick tilt will cause the cat to roll very fast and play a Spin Jump sound effect. The "A" button fires grey streaking beams. Several varieties of "evil bug" enemies appear in this game, but all have a human face and moustache. The first are Reo-like, with wings and dangling legs. These enemies move across the screen before lowering slightly and moving to the other side, like Space Invaders. The second type of enemy has the same face but moves like a Sidehopper and also switches direction if it reaches the opposite side of the screen. These will occasionally appear to crawl instead of jump, but the cat is able to roll under both kinds, if timed properly. The third to appear is a "boss" enemy that has a goatee, sunglasses, two horns, and wings. This slightly resembles a Metroid, upside down. The boss will bounce around the stage and fire one round shot at a time and require 15 shots to kill, blinking a darker color when hit and making a faint rooster call when killed. The fourth enemy to appear, after the boss, is a darker variation of the jumping bug, which turns white when shot once and requires a second shot to defeat. If shot fast enough, it will still be dark when it falls offscreen. File:Mewtroid.PNG File:Mewtroid_sprites_by_lemurboy12.png|Sprites. ''WarioWare: Touched! ''"Pull those things off her head!" This microgame is featured in localized versions of Touched! only. It replaces a completely different microgame based on Famicom Tantei Club Part II, featured only in the Japanese version. This microgame appears to be set in Tourian, two rooms before Mother Brain's chamber. Worthy of note is that the background appears to be a greenish color, which it was not in Metroid. In this microgame, Metroids are to be pulled off of Samus (who randomly appears in either her Varia Suit or her Justin Bailey suit) with the stylus. On the first difficulty level, only one Metroid latches onto her, while the other two difficulty levels feature two or three Metroids, respectively. A minimum of twenty points must be attained to complete the microgame successfully. In the Japanese version, Samus makes a cameo in the Famicom Tantei Club Part II-themed minigame as well. Her helmet is seen on a shelf in one of the random spot-the-difference pictures, as the difference for that picture. File:Metroid_Touched.png File:WarioWare Touched.png ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' This game has one microgame specifically related to Metroid, with two others featuring Metroid elements. If save data for the game is on the player's Wii console, Wario's face will appear as one of the Ship Bumper Stickers on Samus’ gunship in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid Prime Trilogy. Metroid Prime 2 "Prime 2 Roll Samus into the target and knock it down. 2004: Metroid Prime 2: Echoes/Nintendo GameCube" This game is one of 9-Volt’s games, as in previous games, but it can be played in the Temple of Form (with adjustable speeds) after played once and may appear in multiplayer games. "The Waiter" form is used by placing the Wii Remote flat in the palm of the hand with the tip forward and buttons facing up. Tilting the Wii Remote in this way will in turn tilt the stage (a grey and blue industrial location), causing the Morph Ball to roll. The objective is to roll into an orange barrel and knock it over. The first level places the barrel directly in front of the Morph Ball. The second has it the same distance and slightly off to the side, in addition. The third level is the same as the first, but places an obstacle between the Morph Ball and barrel. The obstacle is a round blue light that resembles a Blue Door. Two of these can be seen in the far corners of the screen on every stage. After the barrel is knocked over, Samus quickly emerges and raises her Arm Cannon, unless the timer ends before she can. Her back is always to the screen. As the level starts, Samus immediately morphs into the Morph Ball. (It is easy to miss seeing her unmorphed.) The music is a deep chorus singing the Metroid Prime menu theme with a light percussion. Morph Ball rolling sounds play from the Wii Remote speaker. This song is #24 in the Sound Studio, where it can be played or performed via a Wii Remote conducted orchestra. Models for the Morph Ball and Samus are both from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, with the Morph Ball producing a light luminescence that disappears when she unmorphs. Samus has full health and maximum Energy Tanks in the top-left corner as well as Morph Ball Bombs displayed in the right, but she cannot use them. Opening Night "Night Is this your first time conducting? Oh, it's simple! You just move the Form Baton and we'll follow your lead. Just promise to take us through to the end. (The orchestra)" Like Metroid Prime 2, this microgame is one of 9-Volt's, but it can be played in the Temple of Form (with adjustable speeds) after played once and may appear in multiplayer games. Samus can be seen in the last difficulty level playing an upright bass, as she did many years before in Tetris. Also present are Donkey Kong, Luigi, Mario, Princess Peach, Link and Pit playing several other instruments. Super Nostalgic Entertainment System "Nostalgic Entertainment System It's been a while since I booted up my SNES. Let's see if I remember how it goes... 1991: SNES" '' cartridge.]] Like the other two microgames, this one is part of 9-Volt's set, but can be played in the Temple of Form (with adjustable speeds) after played once and may appear in multiplayer games. It involves timing it just right to insert a cartridge into a Super Nintendo Entertainment System. The cartridges are chosen randomly and there is a chance that the Super Metroid cartridge will be selected by the game. ''WarioWare D.I.Y. Metroid (DLC) A Morph Ball stamp from ''Metroid is available in the game creation menu. "Federation orders: destroy Metroids!" This microgame was distributed online and designed by Yoshio Sakamoto, a director of many Metroid games. This game was also the first "Big Name" game from a developer to have been made available, released 3/29/2010 and being numbered "C-NINT-0001-001". It centers itself on destroying two Metroids by tapping them once to freeze them, which is followed by a Missile hitting them from the bottom of the screen. The microgame is set against a space background, with a remix of Theme of Samus playing. When this is completed, either Samus in her Varia or Zero Suit will appear posing, depending on how long it takes for the player to kill the Metroids. The game contains the following objects in the Assembly mode: METROID1, METROID2, MISSILE1, MISSILE2, SAMUS, TIMER. The Metroids have three animations: FLOAT, FROZEN, and GONE. Samus has two animations: NORMAL and ZEROSUIT. When the game starts, the Metroids play the "SMALL DOG" sound, when tapped they play "FROZEN" and the missile plays "PUNCH", and when the missile hits, "GLASS" is heard. Big Name Bio Yoshio Sakamoto Sakamoto-san is a Nintendo game designer most famous for the "Metroid" series. His game captures the atmospheric world of Metroid. If Zero Suit Samus appears on your first try, it must be your lucky day! Sakamoto: "Once you get the hang of it, you can make some pretty incredible games in D.I.Y.! Enjoy competing with your friends!" Metroid (9-Volt game) "Get it!" This game is naturally part of the game and based on Metroid: Zero Mission. It is set in Brinstar, and has a pink-purple platform that appears to be part of the Space Pirate Mother Ship. The player controls Samus (with 78 Energy), who is running across the stage. A Skree hangs from above, and to sneak past it, Samus must be tapped so she will enter Morph Ball. Once finished, she must be tapped again to unmorph and collect a Missile Tank. This makes the microgame similar to Metroid-Morph Ball from WarioWare: Twisted!. The game contains the following objects in the Assembly mode: SAMUS, ENEMY, and ITEM. Samus has three animations: RUNNING, MORPHBALL, and KO'D. She makes the "POPPED CORK" sound while morphing, "BUMMED" when dying, and "BARREL HOP" when touching the Missile Expansion. (This sound is from Donkey Kong.) The music is Brinstar (Metroid). Metroid (9-Volt song) "Techno remix, yay! Pretty sweet, huh?" This record is a 1:17 arrangement of the Title (Metroid), Brinstar (Metroid), and Samus Victory!. S. Metroid "A Super Metroid metal arrangement!" This record is a 0:51 arrangement of Theme of Super Metroid. ''WarioWare D.I.Y. Showcase'' The downloadable microgame from the DS version is available in this one. In 18-Volt's set, 9-Volt appears in a ship that looks like his hat, possibly based on Samus Aran's Gunship. ''WarioWare Gold'' WarioWare Gold features the returning microgames Metroid-Morph Ball (now simply titled Metroid) and Metroid-Samus. The latter has been updated with graphics, music, and sounds from Super Metroid. Gold also introduces a "sequel" to Mewtroid from WarioWare: Twisted!, Mewtroid 2: Return of Sameow (a reference to Metroid II: Return of Samus). A techno style remix of the Brinstar theme plays throughout the game, composed entirely of "meows". In Mewtroid 2, the cat shoots turtle and crab-like enemies whilst holding onto an object in space. As with the original Mewtroid, to turn the cat the Nintendo 3DS must be tilted. Mewtroid 2 adds color that its predecessor lacked; ironically, this was opposite between Metroid and Metroid II. The final boss is an enormous green monster; to destroy it, the turtle enemies must be shot and caused to fall into its mouth. The Title Screen of Mewtroid 2 features Mewtroid in an Aliens-style power loader. File:Mewtroid 2 Title Screen.png File:Mewtroid 2.png Nintendo of America tweet "What would #WarioWare Gold be without a rousing game of Mewtroid? Shoot down as many bugs as possible before they get to the kitty, Sameow!"''Nintendo of America (NintendoAmerica). "What would #WarioWare Gold be without a rousing game of Mewtroid? Shoot down as many bugs as possible before they get to the kitty, Sameow!" Jul 27, 2018 2:00 p.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/nintendoamerica/status/1022904660246626305 Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M The Japanese strategy guide for ''Metroid: Other M includes the Metroid and Metroid Prime 2 microgames from Mega Microgame$!, Mega Party Game$! and Smooth Moves on page 174, which summarizes cameos Metroid has made in other series. ;Samus in the Wario Ware Series:"A number of minigames in the Wario Ware series have featured Samus since the first game. Mother Brain has also appeared. There is a minigame that replicates the final fight of Metroid NES. In Wario Ware Smooth Moves, there is a Metroid Prime 2 minigame, too." ;Game Boy Advance "Wario Ware":"By repeatedly firing missiles Mother Brain is defeated. You can also use the Morph Ball." ;"Wario Ware Smooth Moves":"Using the controller to roll the Morphball and knock over barrels." ru:WarioWare Category:Cameos & Crossovers Category:GBA Category:GCN Category:Nintendo DS Category:Wii